Concerning Digimon : NT Prologue
by Digital-Warkiller
Summary: What is Digimon? A good question, that One has answers for...One who also knows of a unique child's story... A story beyond anything most Chosen Children of the Digital Worlds have ever gone through... This is but the beginning...Of wonder...or despair?


"_It has come to my notice that although many may know of Digimon, it would be fairly obvious that not everyone knows of them. Many may still be unaware of them, or be unable to truly understand them and mistake their identities…_

Thus, I believe that this little work of mine should be able to clear out some of their mysteries…

I have always been a seeker of the unknown, discovering many secrets, yet careful and respectful of them…  
After all, sometimes secrets are hidden from us for good reasons…I myself know of that very well…

Allow me then to enlighten you to understand more about…"

**Concerning Digimon…**

Where to begin…  
The Beginning of course…

The origins of Digimon creatures can be quite mysterious and odd. Many suspects though that it appeared with the coming of what is known as Internet.  
'But what is a Digimon?' I hear you say. Of course, that point should be cleared in priority.

A Digimon(a short term for 'Digital Monster') is a unique creature that is not made of flesh and blood like mortal creatures, but is entirely made of data.  
Digimon themselves vary in sizes, types and appearance. Just as each human is different from each other, so does the Digimon themselves. It is quite interesting to note some similarities between humans and Digimon, actually.

But I disgress. The Digimon do not live in the same world than humans. While human live on the planet they call 'Earth', the Digimon lives in a parallel world they call the 'Digital World'. A separate, yet connected world. The Digital World is quite different from the 'Real World' (What they call the human's world.) in entirely all of its aspects. Some are similar of course, but the world itself is quite different from the Real World. After all, the world itself is completely made of data (hence its name of course).

In its appearance, the Digital World is quite unique. It will look similar to our world, but the environment can be quite varying from one place to another. And also, some things that appear in our world that are present here does not appear truly the same

Now the Digimon themselves. As I mentioned earlier, their appearances and types is extremely varying. They can range from powerful humanoid beings to simple-looking blob-like creatures. In all cases (usually), a Digimon is born out of a Digi-Egg (Digital Egg) which hatches. But in all cases, there are important details to help understand and classify a Digimon.

The three details for identifying a Digimon are as follows : **Type**, **Level**, and **Attribute**.

**Type** is the physical 'type' of what kind the Digimon is. For instance, a cat-like digimon named Gatomon is an Animal Type while a dinosaur like digimon called Agumon is a Reptile Type. There are many other Types, all depending of the different Digimon of course.

**Attribute** is another part of defining a Digimon. Like Type, there are many Attribute, however, their classification ways are different. For example, both Gatomon and Agumon, who have different Types possesses the same Attribute, Vaccine. Another kind of Digimon named DemiDevimon however it is a Virus Attribute.  
Attributes are rather classed in a similar way than what are different kind of files and programs. Digimon themselves are programs (in a sense) after all.  
The different Attributes are : Virus, Data, Vaccine, Variable, Unidentified and Unknown.

**Level**. This one may deserve a closer attention to it. Each types of Digimon have a different level from one another. A type of Digimon can be stronger than another because of that.  
For instance, let us return with the example of Gatomon and Agumon. Agumon is a Reptile Type, Vaccine Attribute. His level however, is the one of a Rookie.  
Gatomon, as already known, is an Animal Type and Vaccine Attribute Digimon. But unlike Agumon, her level is the one of a Champion. And a Champion is one level above Rookie, which marks her stronger than Agumon.  
DemDevimon however, is also a Rookie, which means that both Agumon and DemiDevimon are on rather equal terms of power, but they have many other differences despite that.

The levels rather classify the evolution of a Digimon, from its lowest level, as a newborn, to its most highest, as a far older and more powerful Digimon. Their personalities also changes as well. Obviously having a childish acting when they are at their lowest levels, but they mature as they evolve.  
In order, the levels go from Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and finally Mega. There are other variations as well to take note of.

Armor for instance. Armor level digimon are rather special. They stand between Champions and Ultimate, but their evolutions are much different. While in terms of power, they may rather be as strong as a Champion, if not a bit stronger, they possess a greater resistance to damage than Champions, giving them of course, a certain advantage. That advantage can even help when an Armor Digimon faces an Ultimate.  
Another interesting detail is the DNA Digimon. These are the combination of two digimon together as one. Usually, the two digimon are at the same level, but when they combine, they become one of a higher level. Two Champions can become an Ultimate became of that, and two Ultimate can become a Mega.

Although Mega is considered the highest, there are particularities among the Mega level Digimon. First, an important detail concerning every levels of Digimon is that some Digimon's levels are actually stronger than another Digimon's power at the same level. For instance, a Kimeramon, which is a very powerful Ultimate level digimon is stronger than other Ultimates. However, Jijimon, a Mega level digimon, is a bit weak for his level, and that could allow Kimeramon to be on more equal terms against him.  
Another detail is that some digimon can even Mode Change. This transformation that is usually restricted to the Mega Level (Though I believe that perhaps there could be other Mode Changes at lower levels, theoretically, I have yet to seen such things) is quite peculiar, as the Digimon changes, yet remains rather similar to what it originally was, but may acquire new abilities and become even stronger. In some cases, there are greater physical changes.  
ImperialDramon is a good example. This Mega level Digimon has the appearance of a large dragon. However, he can Mode Change into his Fighter Mode. In this mode, he has a far more humanoid appearance, and his Positron Laser Attack is even more powerful than ever. A Digimon that Mode Changes become stronger, whatever is the case.  
Theoretically, there is no level beyond Mega. That level is the strongest one, but it is at this level there is the greatest variance of power from one type of Mega level Digimon to another.  
Omnimon, a powerful Knight Digimon is extremely powerful, considering that he is said to be DNA Digimon created by the combination of two other Megas, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.  
There are powerful Mega levels Digimon called the Royal Knights. These are undoubtedly powerful Mega Digimon as well, and Omnimon is one of them.  
There are other interesting forms of Digimon, but I will mention of them later.

Now…I have mentioned the Digital World…Digimon in general…  
Ah yes…_that part_ should be the least ignored…  
_**Digidestined…**_

Much of the Digital World's origins and past have been lost since long now, and I have been unable to truly discover all the extent of the Digital World's rather unknown beginning…  
However, it is my belief that at first, the Digital World knew only of peace and tranquility, as Digimon were only simple life forms.

But one day, that peace was forever shattered as evil came to this world. What it could have truly been, that has been lost to ages as well.  
However, there are legends that at first, Digimon fought evil on their own…It seemed to have succeeded…for a limited time however…

That is when the Digital World seemed to have used a far different way of defense.  
It called out to the Real World, reaching out to it…and for the first time, the connection between both worlds was made.  
Sadly, some Digimon were accidently caught off guard and sent into the Real World. Others went after them to bring them back, but those events did not go unnoticed.  
But, the result of this is that some among the witnesses were…chosen…  
They were chosen, so that at a later time, they would come to in the Digital World to save it from the evil threatening it.

And thus began the coming of the **Digidestined**…Those destined to save the Digital World. Of course, they have not done such actions all by themselves. After all, Digimon by themselves may be far more powerful than human beings. Even Rookie Digimon could kill a human. In-Training and Baby Digimon are rather harmless enough to not be a threat to humans, though their actings are more like children.  
That may be the reason why any Digidestined that have been summoned to the Digital World are actually human children…  
It may perhaps be due to their childish innocence. An adult human may be more tempted by the power present in the Digital World, while a child will discover the Digital World through a far different eye.

Nonetheless, to accomplish their duties, a Digidestined gains new things. The first is that it gains a Digimon Partner, one that is bound (in a sense) to the Digidestined. But the Digimon may not necessarily be absolutely loyal to the Digidestined. These Digimon can be children as well, and could easily leave off their Digidestined partner, if badly treated. A strong bond must remain between the pair, a bond that both human and Digimon must work to maintain and grow.  
The second thing a Digidestined gains (Actually, it is usually the first sign of being a Digidestined) is a small device aptly called the Digivice.  
It may look odd and simple, but it possesses a truly important function.  
Earlier, I mentioned about Digimon evolving, as they grow older. The evolution is termed 'Digivolution' (Digital Evolution). The Digivice actually has the power to make a Digidestined's Digimon partner Digivolve to a higher level for a limited time. This allows the Digimon to better fight against an incoming enemy.

At first, the Digivice's evolution may be triggered by a threat to the Digidestined and the Digimon partner seeking to help. And as time grows, both the Digidestined and the Digimon can master the Digivolution with greater ease.  
An interesting detail to note is that normally, a Digidestined's Digimon is a Rookie level (though the Digidestined may encounter his partner as an In-Training at first, or even a Baby) and thus the Digivice allows it to Digivolve to Champion.  
However, alone, the Digivice is unable to make the Digimon Digivolve beyond Champion. It will need new assets.

To this need, a Digidestined may bear a few other things that can aid it in such regards. At first, there had been only one method, but as time went on, the ways of attaining a level beyond Champion increased. It can also depend of the Digivice itself, for as time went on, new types of Digivice appeared, but I will cover that later.

The first most common way of Digivolution beyond Champion is through the help of a Crest. It is a special symbol that is usually in a small tag the Digidestined may wear around the neck. Those Crests however are symbols representing the possibly strongest trait within the Digidestined. It some ways, we can say that it shows the mark of its soul…  
Those traits, as I have seen usually are signified by a trait of human emotion.  
Like Courage, Love, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity and Hope.  
However, I do have noticed other crests that _do not_ truly represent a human trait…but rather, are the mark of a great power.  
Such is the case with the Crest of…Light. Its power is different from the other crests, although Hope may be one of the closest Crests to be akin to it. (I have seen other crests close to it though)  
If they can be true to their traits (and their Crests), a Digidestined may be able to help his Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate…and perhaps even Mega. In that case, an Ultimate to Mega would be called 'Mega Digivolution' (A rarer occurance sadly. Mega level Digimon are as rare as they are mighty. That goes for all of them). In terms of Digivolution to Mega, a rare occurrence is known as Warp Digivolution, when a Digimon Digivolves, but skips one or a few levels, like a Rookie going strait to Mega, skipping both Champion and Ultimate Levels at once. I believe it can also affect the Digivolution to other levels. (Like a Rookie Digivolving strait to Ultimate, or a Champion digivolving strait to Mega, and so on.)  
However, a Digidestined must be _extremely careful_ with his crest. They are not mere objects after all. They are the representation of a truly great power within the individual. If they can be careless with both it and their Digimon, they could cause a disastrous result, that is usually…a _Dark Digivolution_…  
The Digimon does digivolve…however, not in the intended way the Digidestined would have originally though. The Digimon also goes completely berserk, out of control of his power, and will usually ravage everything around itself until it has expended all of its strength, unless the Digimon is stopped by others (And this is not an easy task, believe me)

There are other ways of Digivolution though.  
Remember when I mentioned the Armor level Digimon? Well, through the use of a Digivice named the D-3, a Digidestined can use a special artifact called a Digimental to make his partner _Armor Digivolve_. The Digimon can go from Rookie and strait to Armor level.  
Digimentals (or also slightly called Digi-Eggs, considering that they look like eggs, but are unlike normal Digi-Eggs) are varying because of one detail: They are actually varying from the power within them…which is actually the one of a crest. This means that if there is a Crest of Courage, there is a Digi-Egg (or Digimental, whichever you prefer) of Courage. Though, if the Crest may rightfully belong to a Digidestined, the Digimental may belong to a different Digidestined. An important detail to take note of.  
Also, although that normally only one Digimental can be used by a Digidestined, they can actually have more than one Digimental. Originally, the Digivice could store the Digimental, but with the use of a man-made portable computer device called D-Terminal, the Digimental can be stored inside. Remember that everything in the Digital World is data after all.

Earlier, I mentioned DNA Digimon. Of course, it means that DNA Digivolution is not only possible, but is the way that such digimon exists. In the case of Digidestined, it is not only the bonds between the Digimon, but especially the bonds between the two Digidestined. If they can truly have a bond of understanding each other, they can connect through the DNA Digivolution.  
_However_, I have studied those cases long enough to determine that the bonds of DNA Digivolution between two Digidestined may **not** mean that these two Digidestined will be physically attracted to each other. No, physical attraction is an entirely different matter (one of course that I will not discuss in here, since this report is to cover about Digimon and what is related to them. Do not insist.)  
Other interesting Digivolution forms I have discovered are Spirit Evolution and Bio-Merge.

Let us cover Bio-Merge first. You remember that DNA Digivolution makes two Digimon become one, right? Well, Bio-Merge is a truly different matter.  
This process actually causes the Digimon and its Digidestined to merge and become one! Human and Digimon, flesh and data, becoming one.  
Such result is extremely rare however, and is only achieved through a very powerful bond between the Digidestined and the Digimon. But I can assure you that the result is fantastic. Bio-Merge usually allow the two to become a _Mega level Digimon_, which is quite a surprise, and it is usually done while the Digimon is a Rookie, much like a Warp Digivolution to Mega. The result gives 'birth' to a powerful Mega level digimon. In a sense, the Digimon's form will reflect the Digidestined's personality and the Digimon's nature. Bio-Merge is extremely rare though, but I am unsure if the type of Digivice truly plays a role in this, though the most common Bio-Merge are through the use of a Digivice named the 'D-Arc'.

Spirit Evolution. This is a far different case compared to any and all the other Digivolutions…For in this case, the Digidestined do not have a Digimon partner at all!!!  
Instead, he bears in his digivice powerful spirits of ancient digimon. By calling upon those spirits' power, the Digidestined can actually transform into a Digimon himself.  
However, the power level of those types of Digimon is rather imprecise, and I cannot truly term (except for certain cases) the exact power level of those Spirit Evolved Digimon like other Digimon. Thus, I prefer to use the term 'Hybrid' to term their power.  
Hybrid Digimon have power levels of their own. There are Hybrid Digimon that are born through the Human side of the Digimon's spirit. Those are the Human Hybrids, and they usually have a rather humanoid appearance.  
There are also those formed through the bestial side of the spirits. Those are called the Beast Hybrids. Their appearance is more varying, but far less human than what the Human Hybrids are. Although those Hybrids are stronger, the bestial power they have can be very hard to control for the Digidestined, and the Digidestined could easily be overwhelmed by it, lose control, and go berserk.  
There is also the 'Fusion Evolution', which is actually a Spirit Evolution in which the Digidestined combines both the human and bestial sides of his spirits, thus forming a far stronger Hybrid Digimon that can be termed as a 'Fusion Hybrid'.  
And if necessary, with the aid of other Digidestined, one Dgidestined can be temporarily given the power of other Digidestined's Digimon spirits so that he can accomplish a Unified Spirit Evolution, creating a 'Unified Hybrid'. This Hybrid is one of the most powerful one there is.  
There is one final Spirit Evolution though. When all spirits, both human and beast, are combined together as one (though it needs minimum two Digidestined with the spirits to control them), they can create a 'Mega Hybrid' Digimon. Undoubtedly, this Hybrid Digimon's power is easily comparable to a Mega. A strong force indeed.

Such impressive power that Digidestined can have…but they certainly need it, for their opponents can always be clever and sinister in their actions, along with being very dangerous, and powerful. However, in all cases, despite the obstacles in their way, either made by their enemies, or made by themselves (and even both in some cases), the Digidestined have always been successful in protecting the Digital World.

I must admit I have always been impressed by their efforts, and how it allows to create strong bonds among these Digidestined and their Digimon, as they help these children grow and make themselves better persons in the worlds…

However…in all of this…I did discover very grave news…  
I mentioned many kind of Digivolution…but don't you think that in some cases, it may indeed be too much?  
I have always monitored the work of eight Digidestined, which have truly been critical to the Digital World, but I did notice about those other ways…And it was curious…

Until I made the discovery that there is more than one Real World…  
Suprisingly true. The Digital World is actually connected to multiple realities and different versions (and/or dimensions) of the Real World, and it has called sometimes Digidestined from more than one Real World!  
This has been both very suprising…and very troubling when I discovered such thing…  
That meant that a far greater number of lives depended on the Digidestined…  
Yes, I did failed to mention _that_ detail…But when the Digital World connected to the Real World, it has thus united the fates of the two worlds…Now, both worlds unknowningly depends on each other to survive…  
If one falls…so will the other…  
And if the Digital World falls…then all the different dimensions of the Real Worlds will fall as well…

Very…very troubling indeed…

This is why I have started to be more active in my observations, to better assist new and old Digidestined. They will need all the help they can get to better fight against the constant threats of evil and darkness…

Recently though, I have been more monitoring the progresses of a newer Digidestined and his partner.  
His name is Regan Astrasz, and he is the bearer of the Crest of Life. And his Digimon partner, that is quite unique, is known as Lizomon.

Despite some strange details about them, they are quite efficient as Digidestined and Digimon, no doubt concerning this.

Though…recently…they have been dealing with a powerful menace…  
I sincerely hope that they can succeed in defeating them…

_End of log_

---

_New entry_

I have been given very dark news…

Regan Astrasz and Lizomon have vanished. Apparently, the mountain in which they were fighting their enemy has exploded. The other Digidestined and extremely shocked and saddened about this…

I have sensed strange things considering the remains of power in the area around the mountains…  
I have promised the Digidestined I would do what I could to find these two…  
And this it what I will do…

I, Krasus, will do whatever I can to find Regan and Lizomon…  
But for now, as I surveyed the area, I found no traces of their presence…yet nothing to confirm their death…  
It makes me wonder…  
If they are still alive…  
Then where are they?

_End of entry : Missing Digidestined_

_Closing log…_


End file.
